


野百合

by Cinderella0417



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0417/pseuds/Cinderella0417
Relationships: 王源敖子逸/, 王源魏大勋/
Kudos: 12





	野百合

敖子逸在这个初秋第一次来到东北。此时的东北阳光明艳天空辽阔而高远，出了机场关口的门就远远地看见和他爸站在一起举着自己名牌的那个人，敖子逸不屑地笑了一下将脑海中那个卑贱低劣的“小妈”与站在不远处剃着寸头穿着深色牛仔服的干净男孩结合在一起。

敖子逸十七岁随母姓出身单亲家庭，但托了有钱亲妈和有钱亲爹魏大勋的福他生活的比绝大多数人多要滋润得多，并没有大众印象中单亲家庭小孩子应该有的凄惨模样。

这回来到他父亲的故乡东北的缘由是他漂亮的母亲和她亲爱的男朋友去了国外定居，而他在一番抗争中如愿地留在了国内，但条件是必须跟随他的父亲在一起生活。

敖子逸想这个男生这种人他见得多了，无非是仗着自己有几分姿色便觉得能够鲤鱼跃龙门凭着一张脸实现阶级的跨越，嗤笑一声后敖子逸朝着反方向离开。

随便找了一个酒店住下之后，刚洗完澡敖子逸就接到他爹魏大勋的电话，说实话，他们父子的关系还不错，毕竟他是魏大勋的亲生儿子，分开这些年也不是一面都不见反倒是常常见面，魏大勋去国外出差回来都是先拐到重庆见见他和他的母亲再返回东北。

也因此敖子逸小时候甚至幻想过父母复婚的场景，随着逐渐长大看着如老友一般但绝无爱情的父母他也知道一家三口的记忆只能继续呆在脑海里。

“喂……”敖子逸接起了电话还未来得及说什么，魏大勋洪亮的嗓门透过电话传了过来，“大儿子怎么回事儿，怎么不回家呢，我和你叔叔还去接你了呢。”

敖子逸心想魏大勋还算要脸没对着他说出来“小妈”两个字，对着他妈就一口一个逸逸他小妈，“爸，你想让我回家也行，把那个人赶出去和那种人住在一起我怕染病。”

“小兔崽子说什么呢！趁我好好跟你说话的时候自己回来！不然就是我把你打断腿抬回来！”魏大勋罕见的冲着自己儿子发了一通火挂了电话。

魏大勋坐在沙发上缓气顺手把坐在身边五官分明的漂亮男孩搂进怀里，“那个小兔崽子跟我吆五喝六的，我是他老子我还管不住他了？”

王源垂眼淡笑并未开口，魏大勋最爱的就是他这幅不沾俗气儿的样子，让人想把他藏在屋子里金尊玉贵地养起来，也让人想把他cao得全身染上他的味道用情。yu把他从天上拽到凡间。

敖子逸最终还是回家了，是被魏大勋叫人抬回来的当然并没有打折他的腿，不过因为他挣扎的太激烈逃跑的时候崴脚骨裂了。

因为腿伤敖子逸去新学校的日程暂时被搁置，魏大勋白日去上班家里只有阿姨和王源还有他，敖子逸看到王源那张脸便心生厌烦动不动就摔摔打打以语言相刺，阿姨会看眼色也明白这座豪华的大房子里的肮脏不堪的关系适时地回避。

面对王源的无动于衷敖子逸像是被点燃了什么奇怪的斗志，终于在他毁掉了一张王源正在创作的乐谱时，王源细微地变了表情，虽然只是一瞬间可敖子逸却敏锐的捕捉到了，他内心产生了一种难以言喻的满足与雀跃让他无法忽视。

王源手里捏着那张被毁掉的乐谱盯着面露得意的敖子逸突然轻笑了一声，他走近敖子逸伸手捏住了他的脸左右端详了一下，“你是在吸引我的注意力吗？你喜欢我？”

这句话对于敖子逸像是什么奇耻大辱他愤然的将王源推开，“喜欢？你配吗？别自作多情了。”

蝴蝶骨狠狠地撞在了坚硬的墙壁痛得王源眯起了眼睛，他垂着头听到敖子逸离开的凌乱脚步声勾起了嘴角。

敖子逸的腿好了不再每天待在家里和王源作对，按时上下学，乖巧的样子让魏大勋很是欣慰。

这天下了晚自习敖子逸还没推门就听见从里面溢出来的喧闹。进了门寻着声音到了饭厅，十几个大老爷们围坐桌前手上都夹着香烟。

烟雾缭绕，可敖子逸却一眼就看到了在他爸身边的王源，看到了他爸背着众人搂着王源的那只手探进了衣服里上下摩挲着。

敖子逸很讨厌这种场合，可这次却鬼使神差的按照魏大勋的意思叫了一圈叔叔大爷最终落座在他爸身边。

他一面夹着菜一面用余光观察着他爸和王源让他产生异样情绪的互动。

他看到他爸在众人的打趣中将自己含过的香烟递到了王源的嘴边，看到王源唇瓣轻启顺从地吞吐云雾，敖子逸的心中升起一股无名的火气将他的理智燃烧殆尽。

寂静夜晚中空旷大房子里的一切声音都变得清晰有迹可循，敖子逸站在阴暗处注视着在楼梯上被他爸按在身下的赤。luo着的王源。

此时王源的声音远没有平日里清脆，他脸上泛着情&yu的红晕，在魏大勋怀里承受着一次次地撞击。

在一次猛烈地抽。cha中他与他四目相对，也许是挑衅又或者是别的什么敖子逸不想认清的东西，王源支撑着身子的双手圈紧了魏大勋的脖颈，一声声稀碎地shen。吟在敖子逸耳中变得刻意。

敖子逸突然之间感到一种难以形容的恶心从胃部升起让他仓皇逃窜。

敖子逸在卧室那扇大大的落地窗前一地洁白的月光中，掐着自己的脖子无声地干呕着，急促地喘息如同濒死，他躺在冰冷的地板上伸出手似乎想要抓住什么却只有穿手而过握不住的月光。

这天之后敖子逸申请了住校不再轻易回家。

十月份的东北下起了晚秋的大雨夹着冷冽的风和细碎的雪屑。王源拉起了卧室的窗帘，魏大勋最近去了国外要下个月才能回来所以家里只剩下他和阿姨。

因为已经开始供暖的原因屋子里没有寒冷的气息，干燥而温暖的空气包裹着他，能使他有一个良好的睡眠。

即将入睡时王源听到了从走廊传来的沉重脚步带着细不可闻的水滴声。门被无声地推开了，廊间的灯光顺着半开的门溜进漆黑的房间。

这人背光面对王源身形高挑却带着少年人的单薄，王源坐起身缓声道，“敖子逸?”

王源的声音清亮像是突然间闪现的花火打破一室幽暗寂静。

站在门口的敖子逸却像是没有听见一般走到他面前不顾他的挣扎将他压在身下，此时他们的距离前所未有的近，近到让人忘记他们之间被道德束缚的“小妈”与继子的关系。

王源下意识的抵住他的胸膛触手确是一片湿润以及周身不可忽略的浓烈酒气，“你喝酒了?”

敖子逸的脸埋在他的颈窝没有回答只是说，“我能抱抱你吗？”

这样亲密地触碰让王源的身体有些僵硬，黑暗会滋生许多不可名状让人发慌的情绪，他伸手打开了床头灯。

这时他才看清敖子逸的带着青紫的脸，他没有问他是不是打架了，为什么打架，只是轻柔地摸着他的伤痕，“痛吗?”

敖子逸紧闭着眼睛没有回答他，王源把他推开想要下床拿医药箱帮他处理一下脸上的伤口，敖子逸却亦步亦趋拽着他的衣角不肯离开。

王源知道他现在醉了听不进去话却还是耐心地对他说，“你去床边坐着我去拿药，帮你处理伤口，好吗？”将衣角从他手里扯开转身即将踏出房间。

敖子逸从身后搂进怀里青肿的脸贴着他脖颈旁细嫩的皮肤，他的呼吸炽热灼人，“王源，我想要你。”

…… ……

阿姨站在楼梯口与王源四目相对有些慌张地说道，“我只是……只是听到楼上有声音所以过来看看是不是出了什么事情。”

夜深人静时间临近零点，继子与“小妈”在房间门口拉拉扯扯举着亲密被做工的阿姨撞破，仿佛是什么深夜伦理剧的狗血剧本，如果不是时间不对王源都想要给这么恰好的剧情鼓鼓掌。

“没什么事，小逸喝醉了你帮他上一下药吧。”王源神色淡然地扶着敖子逸回到床边。

敖子逸看着转身离开的王源内心猜想，是不是没有任何事情能够撼动他的内心，他一直都是这样，脸上从来没有多余的表情就连微笑也是淡淡，唯有那双眼睛明亮而多情，眼波流转勾得人惊心动魄，神摇魂荡。

可他仍是敖子逸心中的一株野百合，盛放在山谷不为人所有。

隔天王源在客房门口捡到了一支洁白而芳香的白色百合花，王源兴味盎然想起百合的花语轻轻笑了一声不知是讽刺还是其他随手将花插在了客厅的花瓶内。

从这天起每天早上在他的房间门口都会有这样一支花固执的将自己的香气蔓延。

在魏大勋回来的这天王源突然失眠，陷入无尽黑暗的大房子里仍然弥漫着挥之不去的百合香。这样的深夜里神经似乎变得更加紧绷而脆弱，没由来的绝望让情绪决堤不再受控制，他缩在楼梯的角落无声的崩溃。

敖子逸开门的瞬间带着眼泪湿润和脆弱的气息扑面而来，这是一种玄妙的感觉他知道王源在哭，他在哭。

“为什么要哭？”敖子逸站在他身前神情悲悯，这样悲伤的情绪不应该属于他的百合花。

王源仰起头看着这个突然出现在他面前的男孩，眼中的泪水仍在快速的从他的眼角滚落，他向他伸出了手。

全然不同于魏大勋的性器在他的体内横冲直撞，青涩没有丝毫的章法让王源丝毫无法抵挡，浴室的水汽蒸腾，氤氲在他眼前让他看不见自己也看不见敖子逸。

王源抵着冷硬的洗脸池的边缘身后的人在一次次全力地冲撞着，他的指尖因为过于用力而泛着青白色，“敖子逸……”他喑哑的声音听不出情意，“你知道百合花的花语是什么吗？”

百合花的花语……百合花的花语……

“纯洁、忠贞、神圣不可侵犯。”王源忍着欲望地侵蚀说道却又笑了一声，“我配不上你的百合花。”

敖子逸停下了动作死死抓紧了王源，王源只是轻轻推开他从他怀中脱离离开了这间浴室。

他从抽屉里拿出了魏大勋之前抽剩的香烟点了一支，chi。裸着身体坐在了窗前。

房间内没看灯，敖子逸站在浴室门口只能看见他指尖明灭的香烟。

“我们私奔吧。”

“什么?”王源好像没有听清他发出的细微声音。

“我说，我们私奔吧。”说出第二遍时敖子逸的声音变得坚定，“我带你私奔，我也可以养你，只要……只要你愿意。”

“我不愿意。”王源按灭了香烟语气温柔，“敖子逸，你现在都靠你爸妈养着呢，别说这些傻话了好吗？”

这话刺着人心不留情面，敖子逸颓然却又红着眼睛把王源按在了身下，“不私奔也好，那只是做一做。爱也是可以的吧?嗯?”

王源顺从地勾住了他的脖子。

时隔近一个月，魏大勋迫不及待地打开家门，期待将家里的宝贝再次揽入怀中。

他踏着一级一级的楼梯，最后站在房门前推开门，借着廊光魏大勋看见他的宝贝眼角泛红，脸上是他熟悉而喜爱的神色，他忍着即将喷薄的怒意，“把衣服穿上。”

这样的场景过于难堪敖子逸面色赤红，他直起身子想要给王源披一件衣服却被魏大勋一手推开，魏大勋拿着毯子裹住了王源的身体。

王源想过他和魏大勋的结局，却没意料到是这样的让人匪夷所思，难堪至极。

将王源裹好后魏大勋在房间内徘徊，他再找一件趁手的工具来打死这个不孝子，终于他在角落里发现了一根高尔夫球杆，此时的敖子逸已经穿上了衣服站在原地看着他。

“敖子逸你能耐了，睡你爸的人?”魏大勋的语气听不出起伏，脸色却阴沉得可怕。

高尔夫球杆高高地举起在落下的一瞬被一只细白的手接住，“别打他。”王源看着魏大勋的眼睛轻声道，“你知道我这种人想要勾引谁是很简单的。”

魏大勋仍然阴沉着脸却笑了，“哦?这么说你们是合奸了?”他伸出冰冷的手拍了拍王源的脸蛋，“没关系，你们俩一个一个来。”

敖子逸却没有再等待他的动作，像一头捍卫领地的小兽与他撕打在一起。

他们不像是父子，没有顾着对方极速落下的拳头只是一味的攻击着，这一刻他们只是两个男人，为了争夺伴侣而纠缠在一起。

这一幕多荒唐啊，一对父子为了一个男人在打架，巨大的声音惊醒了阿姨，这座房子里所有的肮脏罪恶都全数暴露在了这个毫不相干的人的面前。

这场纷争结束在魏大勋磕在桌角失去意识，王源冷静地扭头对站在门口慌张的阿姨说道，“打120。”

医院里的气味并不好闻王源和敖子逸并肩坐在急诊室外的长椅上，魏大勋的伤势并不严重只是轻微的脑震荡。

王源起身看着敖子逸，而敖子逸也在看着他，他想说些什么最后却什么也没说转身离开。

敖子逸似乎预料到了他要做什么，就像预料到他在哭一样，他知道王源要走了而且再也不会回来。

许多年后的敖子逸已经变成了一个真正的男人，身材不再单薄有了男人的厚度，肩膀不再瘦削变得宽阔而有安全感，可他仍在思念他的那朵花。

这些年魏大勋移居了国外和敖子逸并不常相见，当时从医院苏醒过来的魏大勋得知他走了之后并没有过多的情绪，敖子逸后来才知道他爸其实一直都没有忘记过他。

他不意外因为没有人会忘记他，没有人会不爱他。

敖子逸收到了一封匿名的邮件就如同许多年前对他的直觉一样，他点开了邮件是一张图片一点一点的加载出来后，他看到了站在一片野百合里的王源，他没有变化嘴角带着微笑还像多年前一样洁白、天真。

敖子逸眼角有热泪滚落，还好，他的野百合仍在好好地盛放着。

-完-


End file.
